King takes Queen
by IronGiant9000
Summary: Juri is bored of fighting weaklings for Seth's missions, but after 8 fighters she knocked out from the competition will a certain Muay Thai Jaguar silence her thirst for thrills? or will be trampled by the terrorist organization know as Shadaloo thanks to her encounter in his life? JuriXAdon eventually and M for violence, swearing,blood ,and probably lemons.
1. OPERATION:CRUSH

**Its been awhile when I started making Fanfiction, but I have come back from a big depression with school and found a new motivation in writing more specific a game to write about and that is : Street Fighter IV and what better way to start fresh is with one of my personal favorite characters that some people love and some people hate the king of the jaguars Adon, and with one of the vilest characters here the spider queen Juri as his future mate... But that comes later.**

** anyways this will be a great refresher for me and its all thanks to Major Mario to introduce me to these two together, Thank you very much. By the way I do not own any of the characters of Street Fighter. **

**NOW WITH OUT FURTHER DELAY, LET'S GET STARTED!**

It had been a months time since Juri Han gotten the call from Seth from S.I.N headquarters about a fighting tournament she said that it was something that she could _"sink her teeth_ _into"_ she recalled of saying back when she got the call, but mostly the reason Seth put her in this tournament is to fight more weaklings to not satisfy her quench for blood, and as she was moving to her last target to eliminate from the tournament she sighed as she walked along the path in the Thailand rain forest at night.

"_D_a_mn it Seth, couldn't find one good fighter for me to crush underneath my foot" _she thought to herself she had fun in taking in the painful expression people had when she finished her opponent it made her feel good to see their pain why just a few days ago she fought a very happy black person named Deejay in Jamaica , and boy she had fun when she wiped that smile off his face it brought her pure happiness, and she couldn't help but giggle sadistically at her work as she walked exiting the rainforest and into the busy city of Bangkok even at night-time it was busy, but then again when did she care about scenery.

She pulled up her phone to look at the picture of her next victim that Seth sent to see what he looked like. He had red flaming hair in a flat top with blue and yellow shorts with a headband and with yellow strings attached to look like a pony tail and had wrapped his hands and feet in bandages with a cocky grin on his face with a well-built body to boot.

"Adon Montri former student of the Victor Sagat the King of Muay Thai" Juri read on the file of him "And now that Adon beats his former teacher he proclaims he is the "God of Muay Thai"?" she said out loud and laughed at the same time "That's rich" now laughing even more while walking towards the current location of the so call "God", but as well he has a very impressive record of winning and created a new style of Muay Thai that's called the Jaguar style and has also called himself the King of Jaguars over the years "_Time to change that winning streak"_ she thought as she was almost at the location.

She stopped suddenly at the building and grinned."Time to show this god his fall to power" she said darkly while cracking her knuckles, and walking towards the big building with a sign that said "Muay Thai Gym" on the front with poor lighting on the G.

When she looked around when entering there was only silence and only one light was on in the entire building and thought no one was around _"this was a waste of my_ _time and there's no one to fight"_ she thought and was looking at the boxing ring in front of her before deciding to leave, until she heard a loud yell.

"HYAAH!" the voice screeched and echoed from the gyms dead atmosphere.

She turned her back to the door and followed the source of the screech, and as she got closer to the source sounds of hitting were heard as well.

When she went around the ring toward the light she peeked her head out from the crouching position to see if that was her target.

And sure enough there he was a few feet from the ring kicking a sandbag with the fiery flat top hair being held by a headband with yellow strings hanging down from the back of his head and bandages wrapped around his feet and his back is very muscular, and he was covered in sweat probably from training so much as being described in Seth's file description

When she finally decided she had enough waiting around and was already moving towards him slowly . When she picked up the pace of her movement towards him Adon stiffened expecting someone to be here but kept his cool and decided to ignore the Korean walking towards him, but to listen to the person footsteps encase they get near them as he resumed hitting the sandbag.

"This is going to be to easy" Juri said while licking her lips running at him to deliver a flying kick to his head.

But before the leg hit his head he blocks it with his right arm anticipating the eventual assault and felt the sound of the wind pierce his ears and grinned ever so smugly and Juri was surprised by his block and decided to sweep his feet instead but Adon dodged the sweep and as quick as a flash retaliated the off guard Juri with a kick of his own knocking her back a few feet and staring at Adon's hazel eyes with her own pair violet eyes.

_"This gonna be more fun then I thought" _she thought grinning waiting for Adon's reaction or response which ever came first see didn't care she was ready to have some fun with this kitten.

* * *

**IronGiant9000: "Now I know what your all thinking I we gonna see the fight next chapter, sorry to say but probably not sorry.**

**Juri:"WHY NOT!" **

**IronGiant9000:"BECAUSE I NEED TO EXPLAIN ADON"S SIDE OF THIS STORY!"**

**Juri: "FINE! just make it fast and get to the fight already"**

**IronGiant9000:"Okay okay calm down"**

**Juri:"AND THE FIGHT BETTER BE WELL WRITTEN AND GOOD!" she yelled.**

**IronGiant9000: "Oh don't worry it will be the best damn fight you'll ever see or hear"**

**IronGiant9000: "MWHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHA HA!"**

**Juri:"What was that all about?"**

**IronGiant9000: "Nothing", running away toward the bathroom.**

**Juri:" that's what I thought" walking back down stairs.**

**Until next chapter have a good day.**


	2. Adon's Big Story

**Authors Note:Let me note this now to reviewers this will have nothing to do with the UDON comics because it's not really what people care about in a story like this, but if it is I'm sorry but you're not gonna find in this story.**

**Another thing please do understand that I'm putting this story in because I like to write something that I enjoy writing about and that sole thing would be Street Fighter so please don't piss me off with hate mail, but if you help me with any grammar or punctuation issues I miss I will fix it up as soon as possible.**

**Juri: HURRY UP!**

**Irogiant9000: FINE! here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

As always Adon refuses to accept defeat and humiliation, but has never truthfully experienced it as much as his former teacher Sagat when Ryu defeated him in the First World Warrior Tournament but he not only disgraced and shamed himself he has shamed Muay Thai honor and never tried to reclaim that honor to its rightful place on the throne of the best martial art in the world, and who the bigger fool would be the student of the fool who disgraced and threw Muay Thai's honor in the dirt is what has him hate his former master even more so then he already does.

Every morning Adon always wakes up to do three things of his choice: put people in their place like people who talk big like his former mentor in the ring, train harder to beat said mentor the third time to show who's the god and king of Muay Thai, or his personal favorite thing to do is to enjoy the green jungle of nature and wildlife in Thailand.

He mostly wanted to do the middle option so without further delay he got out of bed sluggishly as he got up from his hand crafted wooden bed rubbed his messy red flaming hair top and got ready for his departure to the Muay Thai gym with his bag on his shoulder and out of the wooden house with him in his usual attire of his kickboxing shorts and bandges already wrapped around his hands and feet, and once he walked out of the door he admired the view of the jungle in the distance of the giant hill he built his house on with the rising sun in the distance he didn't feel like moving into the city to live out his days where it was busy and noisy. Where he could have peace and quiet in a solitary, peaceful life in the mountainous region of Thailand while looking at nature below his feet.

As he walked down the very rocky plains and into the village of Pai he was thinking about how much he hated his former teacher and mentor, and he counted the things.

"_HA! still thinks he's the king of Muay Thai because he had defeated me once! HA! I will show him when he mocks a god"_ he thought while departing from the village of Pai because of his lack of time to get to the gym before his former mentor dashing by villagers, trees, and rocks of the jungle like the wild jaguar he was.

_"I will put to rest the tiger with no fangs and claws the way I was supposed to years ago and all of your life lessons mean nothing to me when you cannot hold up Muay Thai pride" _he thought while running towards the city of Bangkok because of how long it's going to take to reach the boxing gym in Bangkok

* * *

After miles of traveling towards the gym after 5 hours it's already the afternoon and a long trip to the busy city of Bangkok with markets, stores,and the traditional Muay Thai gym to be specific, and Adon finally made it to his destination hoping his former mentor already passed by here through out the day to never see is face around, and he is very pleased by that fact with no sign of him with a grin he walked through the doors acting high and mighty.

But as Adon entered the gym through its doors he knew it was too good to be true and his smirk hoping Sagat wasn't here turned into a scowl as he saw said person in the ring talking with some trainees to teach, and Adon just simply looked in his general direction as he was talking to his new trainees to teach staring at him so that he may spot Adon when he done talking

As he finished up his discussion with them and dismissed them he noticed and turned to where Adon was standing and staring at him with a look of hate and venom, staring back at Adon with the same intensity with his one good eye he simply just gave him a quick nod of his head and got out of the ring not wanting to deal with Adon's constant arrogant talking and ego today or any day of that matter of fact.

But Adon had different plans for his former teacher as he walked towards his direction toward the locker room still with a scowl on his face and about to question him about the new students he had obtained.

"Why would anybody want teachings from a sniveling coward like you" Adon said rudely and loudly at the one-eyed warrior as he was getting his bag ready for departure.

Sagat just shook his head and slung his bag over his shoulder "does your arrogance no know bounds" he replied. "My teachings are only of my business and my business alone, and to answer your question they wish to learn from my wisdom and fighting experience I've had in the past years" he said in his deep voice.

Adon just laughed at this remark and showed a small grin "Don't be ridiculous the only thing you will teach them is weakness and failure like you did years before, but I will show them how strong I have become thanks to my own teachings and not your useless lectures" he replied.

Sagat only sighed at his remark and decided he had enough of Adon's attitude for one day and turned his on Adon and began to leave Adon alone.

"I have no time for your insolence for today" Sagat replied back walking away from Adon and out of the locker room.

Adon followed suit after him a few minutes later waiting for him to leave the gym and finally decided it was time to train and to show the world that Muay Thai is the king of martial arts and he is the god of Muay Thai and his skill are without equal , but that can't happen with Sagat being around and showing his weakness to the world and disgracing the fighting style that Adon honored so much.

* * *

As there was no one with Adon in the gym, it was late in the evening with one light dangling above his head as he was assaulting a sandbag with his heavy elbow and knee strikes, Adon thought today went very well despite the fact Sagat showed his face here and the tournament from the organization of S.I.N was happening now these two months as he was recovering from his first and second round fights decided to come home, train and wait for the third challenger who dared to face him at his homeland.

As he was attacking this sandbag so many thoughts swarmed his mind about what fool he was going to fight and defeat next, and his thoughts flashed back at his two former opponents the fist one he defeated was named Ken Masters an american who was taught the same style as Ryu, and the unknown fighter with a Japanese ten on his back that Adon was still searching for.

He was a decent fighter keeping up with Adon, but couldn't save him from his signature moves of Muay Thai and defeated him in that old abandoned temple in East Asia

The other was a complete waste of time and space and his name was Rufus another american who couldn't just shut his mouth during the godforsaken fight,and Adon was glad he shut him up with his Rising Jaguar knee attack to the face as he recalled his fight with the fat ass at that diner in america and all the horrible, pleasing memories he had there.

Then as he was thinking about Sagat how much he wanted to fight him to show he is a better Muay Thai boxer than he is.

The door opened slightly to the gym and closed with a thud, but Adon was so lost in the thought of his former mentors weakness and status that he didn't even care who came in he just hope it was Sagat so that he would put an end to this endless debate to the people of Thailand once and for all.

_" I put in all the work to uphold Muat Thai status to its peak glory of the fighting circuit, but everyone admires Sagat and keeps calling him the Muay Thai emperor"_ he thought angrily punching and kicking the sandbag increasingly harder with more force each time he thought about him.

_" Everything I had to be to get this title was difficult, and the worst part about him is his constant lectures are pointless and meaningless, he fights to find a purpose in fighting, and the worst part about him is that even when I beat him for his title he's not motivated to take it or never tries to take the title back making him MORE WEAK THAN HE ALREADY_ IS!" he screamed in his head and decided to unleash his pent-up rage and decided to unload his fury on the sandbag like it was his former mentors skull.

"HYAAAAH" he yelled like the yell of an animalistic roar with so much vigor and rage elbows and fists flying into the sandbag, and he would be damned if he was going to back down or be defeated on any challenge or any by any challenger he would rather face death than accept defeat like his former mentor or be the same as him and not train to defeat any opponent to win this tournament and he couldn't wait to smash Sagat into the ground.

Finally he calmed down from his attack frenzy on the bag and standing panting heavily taking a break and relaxing, and then continued to attack the bag normally.

Until he heard footstep from behind the ring he knew somebody was here but didn't care about the simpleton as long as they don't bother him and didn't even bother to turn around and continued to attack the bag, but still on his guard

The steps became louder and faster towards his position and decided to turn around to surprise his opponent at the last second with an arm block.

Finally when he heard the wind get pierced he turned around on the ball of his foot and put his arm up to block the incoming kick assault towards him grinning at the person

When he saw the opponent with his hazel eyes he identified it was a woman slender body, has a chest piece that's black with purple with a straps attached and formed into a spider formation on the back baggy white pants and purple tights on the inside and her hair was raven black and two horns on her hair with rings attached to keep it that shape.

Before Adon could counter assault her she dropped and tried to kick him in the knees, but foresaw this attack attempt and jumped and punished her with a kick of his own directly hitting her and giving him some breathing room.

As he looked his opponent backed up he notice the color of her eyes are purple and one of them glowing in a purple light meaning only one thing for Adon to narrow down to.

He was facing an opponent who has ki powers, and not that it matters he could take out that crazy wench in no time flat with his superior fighting style, and with that his grinned widened even more than before.

_"Finally someone to fight in this week I hope she doesn't disappoint_ me!" he thought looking at her to make the first move.

* * *

**Irongiant: whew next chapter the fight begins**

**Audience"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH"**

**Juri:"I'm gonna kick your ass!"**

**Adon:"You don't stand a chance against the king!"**

**Audience: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

**Irongiant:NEXT TIME THE ACTION BEGINS!**


End file.
